Feeling Alone
by mcgirl
Summary: This is an AU Phoebe leaves Cole and her family but no one knows why. Not part of my other story All Alone
1. Accepting the truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed ones, I only own my characters.  
  
Info: This story is mainly about Phoebe and Cole's youngest daughter. The daughter Cole never really knew. I know I do a lot of stories with Phoebe and Cole's daughter but this is different then any of my other stories or many stories that I have read. In this story Phoebe is a very powerful half demon, maybe even more then Cole ever was. Please read and review. I really like that even if it is good or bad. I might not continue the story until I get reviews.  
  
This rated PG-13 just in case the rating might change later on though.  
  
Manor  
  
Phoebe woke up with a gasp, she had had what she thought was a premonition in her dreams and looked over to see Cole sleeping peacefully. She had a dream of killing her youngest daughter Jacqueline by setting her on fire. She could not throw fire after all she was not a demon, at least she had tried telling that to herself all her life that she had known she had been a witch. The truth was she knew she was different then her other sisters but she did not want to accept that she might be a half demon. She always wondered why she was the easiest to turn evil. She always reassured herself that it was just her imagination and she was good just like her sisters were then she got out of bed to go downstairs and think.  
A demon came in and said "Why do you deny the fact of who you are Phoebe. You are a half-demon and you know it to. The daughter of the Source, who was one of the most powerful demons that ever existed, at least till you came along and killed him. You must accept your destiny and be who you truly are Phoebe." She was mad at that demon. A fireball suddenly appeared in her hand and she threw it at the demon. She missed once but did not miss the second time and he was vanquished. She turned pale and fainted.  
Cole, Piper, and Paige rushed down the stairs to find out what made that noise. They were all looking at her worried and Phoebe finally woke up and they asked if she was all right. "I'm fine guys, what happened?" She knew what happened, she just had to think of something to tell them and fast. She knew that she could not tell them that she was the one that threw that fireball. "We could say the same thing to you" Piper said with a concerned look. Phoebe quickly thought of an excuse "I could not go to sleep so I came downstairs and a demon was here. He threw a fireball at me. I just barely missed his fireball" she corrected her self instead of saying 'I just barely missed him with my fireball, the first time at least' and then he disappeared. I do not know what happened after that, it is all a blur. I think I might want to go to sleep right now, after what happened. I'll see you in the morning," she said hoping that they would buy that excuse at least for now. She went upstairs but she would not get any sleep for the rest of the night.  
Phoebe was wondering why this had to happen now. She and Cole were happy, after they had vanquished him and he came back and explained everything and why he turned evil. There life was going as perfect as it could go. They had two beautiful daughters Jennifer who was seven, and Jacqueline who had just turned two. She knew though that she had to leave them for their own protection. She did not want to hurt her family and knew it was the best thing for everyone. She knew if Cole found out that she was half demon he would leave her once he found out about it and she did not think that she could handle him leaving her or her sisters finding out whom she really was. They might not think so right now, but later on they would realize it was better for everyone. She suddenly started to cry because she did not want to leave her family. She loved her family and especially her little girls. They were growing up so fast. She heard Cole coming in and quickly wiped her tears and pretended to be asleep, her head in her pillow so he would not know that she was crying. He kissed her on the back of her head and went to the other side of the bed and fell asleep. 


	2. Leaving

The next morning  
Cole woke up and saw that Phoebe was also awake and asked, "are you alright Phoebe because I can always tell when something is wrong with you" he said concerned. She said "yea I'm fine" but then she felt like she was about to get sick and ran to the bathroom and threw everything up that was in her stomach. She had not eaten a lot last night though. Cole ran up to the door and said again "are you alright." Phoebe yelled through the door "does it look like I'm alright Cole. I just got sick." Paige came out of her room and asked, "where is Phoebe, Cole." "She is in the bathroom, she just got sick and I asked her what was wrong and she practically screamed at me." Phoebe came out of the bathroom and calmly said "I think I just have the flu, so I am just going to go back to bed, call work and go to sleep." "I'll call your work Phoebe so you can rest and go to sleep." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said "thank you Cole. I love you, sorry I yelled at you earlier. You know how I can get sometimes when I do not feel really good."  
Piper was down stairs cooking pancakes along with seven year old Chris and Jennifer. Wyatt who was nine was in the other room watching T.V. but Chris and Jennifer always liked helping in the kitchen. Piper liked to think that while Jennifer was not her daughter she was sort of taking after her with liking to cook. Phoebe and Cole really did not like to cook. Cole and Paige came down and Jennifer asked "where is mom, is she coming down?" "No, she is not feeling well right now. I am going to say bye to mommy. I'll be right back," she said running upstairs.  
"Hey mommy, are you feeling any better. Daddy said you were feeling bad." "I'm feeling better now that you are here. You know that I love you and would do anything in the world for you. Never forget that I will always love you and Jacqueline, no matter what you do," Phoebe said with tears in her eyes. "I know that. I love you to mommy." Jennifer climbed on the bed and gave Phoebe a big hug. Now get ready for school, and I will see you later." "O.k. mommy see you later" Jennifer said with a smile. Phoebe smiled back but knowing in the back of her mind that this might be the last hug she ever got from Jennifer. She had already talked to Jacqueline and told her how much she loved her and how she hated that she was going to miss a lot in both of their lives.  
Cole came back upstairs to tell Phoebe that he was going to work and that he was dropping the kids off at school and Jacqueline at daycare. Suddenly Phoebe said, "You know I love you Cole, that nothing will ever change that." "Of course I know and I love you. We have been through so much and our love has gotten stronger because of those things. I would never love anyone else besides you" Cole said smiling. "I love you to" Phoebe said. Cole was worried about the way Phoebe was acting because Jennifer had told him that she had been crying; but he told himself since she did not feel good there was no reason they needed to talk right then. She would be there tonight and tomorrow and the rest of their lives, he smiled at that part. He loved her so much more then anything else in the world excluding their two beautiful daughters. He loved all three of them equally and would give his life for them to.  
The house was quiet and Phoebe knew that this was the perfect time to leave. She might not get another chance for a while or she might give up the courage to do it and she knew that she had to go. She got her suitcase and packed the clothes she needed. Along with her clothes she put a picture of the four of them and her sisters in the suitcase leaving out the frames. Next she went to the book of shadows to find a spell that her family would not be able to track her. That they would think she might be dead, yes that was the best thing since they would not be able to scry for her. She closed the book after using the spell and left the attic. She thought of shimmering out because she just discovered that she could do it, but she decided to call a cab. She grabbed her suitcase and looked one last time at the place she had called home for the majority of her life and turned away and got in the cab. "Where to miss" the cab driver said, "to the airport, I have a plane I have to catch. She put her luggage in the cab and brushed a tear away from her face. 


	3. The Airport

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed ones, I only own my characters.  
  
Info: This story is mainly about Phoebe and Cole's youngest daughter. The daughter Cole never really knew. I know I do a lot of stories with Phoebe and Cole's daughter but this is different then any of my other stories or many stories that I have read. In this story Phoebe is a very powerful half demon, maybe even more then Cole ever was. Please read and review. I really like that even if it is good or bad. I might not continue the story until I get reviews.  
  
This rated PG-13 just in case the rating might change later on though.  
  
San Francisco Airport  
Phoebe arrived at the airport, got out of the cab and looked to find where she would go. She was going to try to shimmer where she wanted to go because she did not have enough money to spend on an airplane ticket. She had kept an account with a few thousand dollars in it that no one knew about but her, just in case of an emergency. She was glad that it was only herself that she would have to be taking care of. She could not go to New York because that was probably the first place they would look. She could not stay in the west either because then someone might recognize her and she could not have anyone recognizing her. She was thinking about going somewhere south, they would never suspect her being in the south. She had always liked North Carolina, at least the one time that she went there at the beach on Emerald Isle. She needed a city where she would be hard to find. North Carolina did not have as many people in some of the cities as California did, but she would still be hard to find. She finally chose the capital of North Carolina, Raleigh. She went into the airport bathroom and focused on arriving in the airport bathroom of RDU International airport and to her surprise it actually worked. She was very excited about this because she did it successfully on her first try. She looked out to make sure no one was in the bathroom and left to start a new life, in a new city and a new state.  
  
I know that this is short but I needed to show where she was going to go. I could just not let her wind up somewhere without explaining where she went or why she went. I picked Raleigh because I know Raleigh very well, as well as North Carolina. The next chapter is going to get much longer and much better. Please Read and Review so I know what I can do better. In the next chapter her family discovers that she is gone and is very worried. 


	4. She's Gone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Info: I have almost totally changed the whole direction of this story. Her father is still different but she is not the daughter of the Source of all Evil.  
  
Other Info: Please read and review, I always like getting reviews no matter if they are good or bad, you should also review if you want more chapters added. I know the chapters are short right now, but they will get longer as the story goes on. I hope that you like this chapter.  
  
Cole came home early to surprise Phoebe with a dozen red roses. He knew flowers always made her feel better. He was very concerned about her, she had not been acting like herself lately but no matter what, he would always love her. They had been through so much and they were still together after all these years. He found a vase and put the roses in the vase and went upstairs. He noticed though as he went upstairs to see Phoebe that it was unusually quiet. Cole did not think anything about it till he reached the bedroom that Cole and Phoebe shared. She was not there and he noticed a few things missing from their room. He started to get a sickening feeling, this did not feel right at all. He opened their closet drawers and saw that all of her clothes were gone. He also noticed that there were pictures missing and her suitcase was gone. He had to call Piper and Paige, this was a huge emergency and he needed to get the kids. He was not sure if they were safe or not. He called Piper and Paige and told them that they needed to get home and if they could pick the kids up. Paige and Piper knew that something was wrong. Piper picked up the kids and rushed home and Paige was on her way home. Paige arrived home but Cole had already gone to the attic. Once Cole called them he went up to the attic to maybe get some crystals to scry for her, in hopes to find her before it was to late. He just happened to glance up at the Book of Shadows and saw that the triquetra was broken. Tears started to fall down on his face as he realized what had happened; Phoebe was never coming back. He knew that he had to stop crying because his little girls could not know that, he had to be strong for them, especially if Phoebe was never coming back. He wiped his tears off his cheeks and went downstairs and he met Paige. Paige just looked in his eyes and knew that something was wrong and it most likely had to do with Phoebe. Piper came home with the kids running in the house and Piper carrying Jacqueline. Piper also knew something was wrong by looking at Cole's face. "Kids why don't you go upstairs, the three of us need to talk right now" Piper said. "I'm going to go see mommy and see if she feels better," Jennifer said. "Jennifer mommy is not here right now." Cole said gently to her daughter. "What do you mean gone, like gone to the grocery store," Jennifer said. "I do not know Jennifer, we are not sure if she is permently gone or not," Cole said. He knew that he could not lie to his daughter, she could always tell when someone lied to her. Jennifer started crying and not wanting to be outdone by her older sister Jacqueline started crying as well. Jennifer quickly shimmered up to her room, not wanting to be with anyone then. Jacqueline started laughing because she liked whenever her daddy or sister did that, and she wanted to do it to. Jacqueline and Jennifer shared a room and they knew that Jennifer wanted to be alone. Paige orbed Jacqueline's crib to Cole's room and put her down to go to sleep. Cole wanted to go to Jennifer but Paige and Piper told him that she probably needed to be alone right now. It was silent for a few minutes but then Leo orbed in and said "I can't sense Phoebe anywhere, where is she?" "We do not know, it does not look like a demon attacked her because all her clothes are gone and you know that she acted weird this morning saying that she will always love us" Cole said. "Lets go and see if anything is in the book of shadows, "Piper said. She had to find something she would not loose another sister. They went to the attic and the book of shadows flipped open to a non- tracking spell. "This spell is a spell to protect a witch from being scryed for" Leo said. "What does that mean, does that mean that she is alive" Piper said hopefully. "Most likely she is alive but Phoebe does not want to be found for some reason and I doubt that we will be able to find her. That spell has helped me loose track of several witches before when I was an assassin. It is very powerful and the spell will only wear off if she wants to be found," Cole said. "I can't believe she is gone" Piper said softly and went into her room barely holding back the tears. Paige was crying to as well as Leo, she had meant so much to them over the years. Cole was on the verge of tears but knew that he needed to talk to Jennifer first. He knocked on Jennifer's door and went inside to try to comfort her the best that he could. The question in all their minds that night was 'why did she leave?' 


	5. Birthmark

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Other Info: This how gone a different way then I planned when I started writing the story. She is however in this story is not human, she is something else. Her lineage on her father's side is in the book of shadows. You may not like me when I write this, but I had to have a reason for her leaving. Please read and review and tell me what you think about it. The beginning of this is supposed to be mysterious and not name what she is.  
  
Phoebe was unpacking her suitcase in a hotel when she was thinking about her family. She hated how she had to leave but she had to for her family, they could not know who her father was, who she was, even though she never knew who her father was. She was so happy when her daughters were not born with the mark that she had had to hide throughout her life. She remembered asking her grandmother why she had to cover her birthmark.  
  
Past, when Phoebe was about five years old, not sure of the date  
Penny was in Phoebe's room again putting makeup that matched her skin tone on her wrist to hide a birthmark, that was a sign of a very powerful witch. "Why do I have to have that mark covered on my skin. Some of my friends have birthmarks and they do not have to cover it up, why do I," little Phoebe said innocently. "Well, it is to complicated for you to understand right now, the important thing is that no one must know about your birthmark. You will find out soon enough" Penny Halliwell said. Penny had always worried about Phoebe, she was scared that someone would kidnap her and turn her into the assassin that a Phoenix was usually trained to do, what her father had been trained to do. Phoebe was not the type of girl to give up, even when she was five years old. "Please Grams, I want to know why, I am not ashamed of it, are you ashamed of me Grams," Phoebe said about to cry. "No honey I am not ashamed of you and I will never be ashamed of you. I love you and your sisters so much, never forget that for an instance will you Phoebe. Your family will always be here for you, during the good times and the bad times. You and your sisters will always be stronger together then apart. I just want to protect you honey, that all I want to do. I just love you so much. It is to dangerous for you to know right now, I will tell you when the time is right Phoebe" Penny said to her granddaughter and then gave her a hug. "O.k. grams, but will you tell me one day, you promise" Phoebe said. "I will Phoebe I promise, but you have to get ready for school or you will be late," she said smiling.  
  
Present  
She laid on the bed and was about to turn on the TV. when she looked at her right wrist, the sign of the Phoenix and sighed. (I am not sure where the sign of the Phoenix is one their hand, so please correct me if I am wrong.) She had finally washed off all the makeup off and decided that it was alright for her not to put makeup on it anymore. She often wondered why her daughters had not gotten the sign of the Phoenix, but she was glad that she would never have to explain that to her family. She hoped that they would never get any of those powers, with the exception of reforming when an energy ball or fireball hit them, she shuddered at the thought of that happening to her daughters. Jacqueline had a little bit of the mark on her right wrist but not enough to show what she is also. Sometimes she just felt like being who she half was, but she knew that she could not do it, it would go against all that she believed in, in her years of being charmed. She could not imagine having to explain that to her children right now, or even to Cole, Leo, or her sisters. Would they judge her, would they abandon her and her daughters or try to take them away from her. It was hard enough to explain to Jennifer that she was part witch and part demon and part human. She had a lot of difficulty just explaining that to Jennifer imagine explaining that she was also a phoenix. She did not really accept it when her grandmother told her that she was half phoenix, to put it mildly, at the time she would of never imagined what she would later become and that she would be one of the most powerful witches that had ever lived.  
  
Past: Right before Penny Halliwell died  
The house was quiet, Piper and Paige were out of the house and Phoebe was alone with her grandmother. She was not very happy about being in this house with her grandmother on a Friday night. "Penny Halliwell came down the stairs and told Phoebe that she needed to talk to her. "What do you want Grams, since I am stuck here on this Friday night" Phoebe said. "Do you want to know what that birthmark of yours symbolizes Phoebe or would you rather like not knowing" Penny said. "Yes, I do, I have been waiting for this my entire life," Phoebe said. "You are different from your sisters Phoebe, you are half Phoenix Phoebe." "What the hell is a Phoenix" Phoebe said. "It is a type of witch that rose from Salem's ashes, that is not on the side of good" Grams said. "You are crazy there is no such thing as witches or magic. Are you saying that I am some type of freak and am evil, forget it I am out of here" Phoebe said shouting slamming the front door.  
She remembered something that happened that night, something she had never told anyone. She should have never been walking alone at night. Suddenly a man attacked her and she created an energy ball from her hand and threw it at the attacker. Once the energy ball hit its target, the man instantly died. She freaked out and then suddenly appeared near her home, even though she was a few miles away from her home, at least she thought. She was really freaking out now, but she let her pride get in her way and went upstairs to bed. She would talk to her grams later about it, but not tonight. She would never be able to talk to her grandmother about it because her grandmother died the next day and then she left for New York. She learned everything about Phoenix's from the book of shadows and she had met a few Phoenix's in her life as well.  
  
Present Phoebe was mad, why did she have to be different from her sisters, why couldn't she be like them, she wanted to scream out loud to the entire world but she did not, she could not. She envied her sisters so much, more then they could ever know. An energy ball formed in her hand, something that had not happened in a long time. She wanted to throw it, but knew that it would do damage to the hotel if she did throw it and she would not know how to explain it to the hotel manager, so she quickly extinguished it in her hand. Phoebe knew one thing though, she could protect herself pretty good. They were not called Phoenix's and elite assassins for nothing because they were a very powerful line of witches. They rose from the ashes and would always rise from those ashes and even when dead would go and be reformed again. She felt like she needed to get out of the hotel. She felt like a caged bird, just needing to get out of her cage. She did not even bother to exit the hotel like a human or regular witch. She exited out like someone of her kind would, how a Phoenix leaves and she disappeared into thin air.  
  
Concluding Info: I do not think that Phoenix's shimmer, but I know that they do something, and I also do not know the exact place where a Phoenix's birthmark is. I know this chapter is not that good but this was more of a chapter to explain who she is and help explain why she left. I pretty much know what I am going to do next but you have to review to find out what happens next or I might not continue. 


	6. The Next Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling.  
  
Info: Thank you for all the reviews that you have been giving me. This takes place the next morning in the manor. I am sorry if the format is messed up, it was not that way when I wrote it.  
  
Cole, Piper, Paige and Leo were downstairs still shocked about Phoebe leaving. It still bothered them that they did not know why Phoebe left them. Everything seemed normal up to yesterday morning but they just thought that she was sick. Piper finally starting talking and said "how is Jennifer doing Cole, I have not really talked to her since yesterday." "I do not think that she is doing that good right now. She will not talk to me at all and I could tell that she had been crying, even though she said that she was not crying. I do not know what I am going to do" Cole said. "We'll figure it out Cole, we have to" Paige said. "I am going to see how Jennifer is doing, maybe talking to me might be good for her" Piper said. Piper knocked on Jennifer's door "who is it" Jennifer said through her door. "It's me, can I come in Jennifer please" Piper said. Jennifer opened her door and said, "you can come in for a few minutes." "How are you doing Jennifer, you know I know what you are going through. My mother died when I was a little younger then you were. It was hard on all of us, at least you have memories of Phoebe, your sister want have those memories. I am sure she will come back soon though," Piper said. "No you do not know, your mother died, my mother is still alive," Jennifer said angrily. She formed a fireball in her hand but extinguished it before her aunt could see it. "You're mother loves you and your sister more then anything in the world. She would not leave you by choice, and you know that." "I just need to be alone right now Aunt Piper" Jennifer said. "I am going to fix your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes, you can come downstairs and get some in a few minutes," Piper said. "No thanks I am not really hungry right now," Jennifer said sitting back on her bed and Piper left. After Piper left Jennifer said to herself "I have to protect Jacqueline right now. I need to be responsible because she needs me, I cannot cry anymore.  
  
Concluding Info: I think that Prue became more responsible after her mother died. I think that Jennifer may take on that role, even though she has a father and aunts with her. If I am wrong it would help if you told me what was correct or anything that is wrong. Your opinions are important in shaping the story sometimes. The next chapter will be telling the rest of the family and how they react. I know this was a short chapter but it will get longer later in the story, especially dealing with Phoebe. 


	7. Family and the future

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review  
  
Info: This takes place the morning after Phoebe left and shows what she is going through, this is very alternate universe and does not follow Charmed that much.  
  
Phoebe's Hotel  
Phoebe woke up all alone in the hotel that she was staying in. She mumbled "Cole" and trying to touch him in the bed with her, as if he was in the same bed that she was in. She finally woke up and realized that she was all alone and that Cole would never be beside her anymore or any of her family for that matter. She started to cry but quickly tried to brush those tears away. She could not cry, she would not cry, she was stronger then that. She heard different voices in her head, that showed both sides of her. The phoenix in her was saying 'don't cry, you are a phoenix and phoenix's do not cry. We kill for a living and are not meant to cry, because we are stronger then that.' The side that was a charmed one, that saved innocent people said 'you deserve to cry you just left the people that love you and care for you. You are not an assassin you are a good witch, do you hear me, a good witch and never forget that, you can suppress the phoenix, you do not have to become an assassin. You choose your on destiny.'  
She was at a crossroads in her life she had to decide who and what she was going to be. She felt almost like she knew how Cole felt, trying to suppress his demonic half, like she was trying to suppress her phoenix half. She marveled at how Cole was able to do it, she wanted to become a phoenix, but she knew that she could not be a phoenix, since it went against everything that she believed in. She wished so much that her mother was here right now or her grandmother, but they would not come, at least not anymore.  
Suddenly golden lights appeared and two people appeared in front of Phoebe. "Mom, grams what are you doing here" Phoebe said. "Hey, honey how are you doing Phoebe" Patty said concerned. "You are not suppose to be here and if you are telling me to go back to my family then you are wrong, I am not going back, I can't go back" Phoebe said. "I know that Phoebe, none of this was ever suppose to happen" Penny said. "What was not suppose to happen, was I not suppose to have a good life, with people I love" Phoebe said. "No, you were suppose to have this, you were suppose to be happy" Patty said. "Instead I had to be half phoenix right, how could you cheat on dad mom, how could you do that to him again," Phoebe said suddenly in tears. "It was not like that Phoebe, I thought that your biological father was Victor, he was able to change into him and I had sex with him, later on he showed me his wrist and I found out that he was a phoenix, sent on a mission to kill me, so their would never be charmed ones and he almost succeeded, but he obviously did not" Patty said. "This is suppose to make me feel better, that my father tried to kill my mother, it does not, aren't I suppose to be like that, what he is, what I am," Phoebe said angry, forming an energy ball in her hand. "We had to protect you Phoebe, you are as good as your other sisters and your daughters are good as well, they are all strong forces of good and will not be a great force of evil." Penny said. "You know Phoebe, you can go back, you can say that you were under the spell," Patty said. "I can't mom, I had a premonition that I was going to kill Jacqueline and I cannot do that, I would never forgive myself if something happened," Phoebe said. "If you do not do it for yourself do it for your daughter, she deserves both a father and a mother," Penny said. "I have two daughters, not one and of course I know that Jennifer and Jacqueline need both a mother and father, but I can't go back," Phoebe said "how about for your youngest daughter, the daughter that has not been born yet, the daughter to complete the second generation of the power of three," Penny said. "What I'm not pregnant, I can't be pregnant" Phoebe said, but ran to the bathroom and threw up. Oh my god, I might be pregnant" Phoebe said. "We have to go Phoebe, remember we will always love you and so will your other family, never forget that" Penny said. "I love you Phoebe" Patty said and as soon as they appeared. She had to figure out what was going to happen next, she was unsure of what she would do next.  
  
Concluding Info: I will continue this soon, but have not decided where exactly it will go, but I have some ideas. Will she go back to her family or will she stay in Raleigh, in a place that is unfamiliar to her. Please read and review. 


	8. Telling the Kids

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I am sorry if the format is messed up. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Info: Piper, Paige, and Cole tell the other children what happened.  
  
Cole went upstairs to Phoebe and his room to get Jacqueline he knew that she was probably up right now. They were going to explain what happened to Phoebe with the rest of the children. Cole knew though that Jacqueline would most likely not understand why her mother was not coming back. Wyatt and Chris cam downstairs, they smelled pancakes cooking and wanted to get some. Cole was already in the kitchen with Jacqueline, who thought that nothing was wrong. "Wyatt and Chris looked at Piper and Chris said "why are we having chocolate chip pancakes, you hardly ever fix those. "Sit down because we need to tell you something," trying not to act upset because Piper did not want Jacqueline to get upset. "How can I say this well, Phoebe has decided to go away for a while," Piper said. Jacqueline looked at her and said "mommy." "Mommy is not coming back anytime soon," Cole said. She did not know what some of those words meant, but she thought that it was bad and started crying. "Cole decided to take her back upstairs, because they would not be able to hear Piper as much, if she was downstairs. "What do you mean gone, do you mean that she is coming back in a few days" Wyatt said. "No, she might never come back," Piper said. "Why would she do something like this, doesn't she love her family, what about Jennifer and Jacqueline," Chris said. "I really do not know why" and the tears were finally coming and Piper ran upstairs to her room. Chris and Wyatt just sat there stunned, trying to understand why their aunt would leave. Jacqueline would not stop crying, she wanted her mommy and she wanted to see her sister. "Jen, see Jen" Jacqueline said, she could not quite say Jennifer's whole name yet. "You want to see Jennifer, let us go see if she will let us in" Cole said. "Ye" she said and stopped crying. Cole knocked on Jennifer's door and said, "can we come in." She thought who would come in with dad. "Yes," she said but really wanted to be alone right now. Jacqueline struggled to get out of her father's arm and said "Jen" excitedly trying to get on her bed. "I am sorry if we are bothering you, but she really wanted to see you, we can leave if you want. "Oh, that's alright, want to spend some time together Jacqueline, we can spend some girl time together." Do you want me to leave" Cole said. "Yes, I'll be fine with her" she said smiling. "If you need anything just call me or shimmer down stairs. "Jacqueline knew what that word meant and smiled and said "shim" "No, we are not going to shimmer right now, we might do it later" Jennifer said, then she put her on her bed. Cole left and they started playing together, she loved her little sister and knew that she had to be strong for her now. Soon Jacqueline went to sleep and Jennifer shimmered her to her mom and dad's room.  
  
Concluding Info: The next chapter will be better I just needed to write about telling the rest of the family. In the next chapter the family will contact Penny and Patty to see if they know what is happening and where Phoebe is and why she left. Please read and review and thanks for all the reviews that I have gotten. 


	9. Asking Penny and Patty

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charmed characters, they are owned by the WB and Spelling. I own my own characters though. I do not own the three musketeers either. I am sorry if the format is messed up, I have been trying to get the format right, but it does not always do this for some reason. Please read and review I promise it will get better  
  
Info: The family contacts Penny and Patty to see if they know what is wrong. I also do not know what the exact spell is to contact them so I used part of a spell that I heard them say once  
  
Cole was talking to Piper and Paige again about what they could do to get her back. "I've got an idea, maybe we can contact grams and mom. If anyone knew something it would most likely be the two of them," Piper said. "That sounds good to me but do you think that they will come," Paige said. "Yes, I think they would come, they love Phoebe too and want what is best for her and the best thing for her is to come back home" Piper said. The three of them went to the attic to summon them and see what they knew. Piper pricked Paige's finger and then she pricked her finger and they started chanting "blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood please come to me." A flash of bright lights appeared and Patty and Penny Halliwell were there in the attic.  
"Mom, grams you have to tell us what is wrong with Phoebe, she needs to come back home," Piper said. Patty and Penny felt the pain that they were going through, even though they did not have the power of empathy. "She needs to find out who she is first, she can not do it here, not with you" Patty said. "Yes, she can we love her and we will do anything for her. We can help her get through this," Paige said. "Piper and Paige, you cannot understand, neither of you will ever be able to understand what she is going through right now. She has had a lot of things happen recently and she is trying to hide who she is. The only person that could even somewhat understand was Cole and it would still be hard for him a little bit" Penny said. "Why would I understand more then them, they are her sisters. Has she been hiding something from us," Cole said. "Patty and I have hidden it and so has Phoebe, she does not want anyone to know what she is going through right now. She never wanted you to know. She thought that it was safer for none of you to know, she wants to protect her," Penny said. "I think that it is somewhat safer that the three of you, especially Jennifer and Jacqueline know. We saw how hard it was for you to tell Jennifer that she was quarter demon. Phoebe did not like to admit who she was once she found out. I only wish that there was a way that we could have helped her. The elders do not even know her secret and we will never tell it," Patty said.  
"Do you know what it is like for her, leaving her family,' Patty said. "It is terrible to leave your daughters, knowing that you might never see them again. It leaves an empty place in your heart. I remember when I had to give up Paige it was the worse day of my life. I never knew what was going to happen to Paige and if she was ever going to meet her sisters," Patty said. "Phoebe loves Jennifer and Jacqueline more then life itself. She also loved the three of you more then you could ever know," Penny said. "You know Cole, you and Phoebe were suppose to have the next charmed ones," Patty said. She hoped that they would get what she was saying so years later they would know that Phoebe and Cole had another daughter and accept her into the family. "Give her time, that is what she needs right now more then anything. You will find out soon enough why she left you. You will find out in a way you never expected," Penny said. "We have to go, we cannot stay here much longer," Patty said. As quickly as they came they disappeared, leaving them all to wonder what was going to happen.  
  
Concluding Info: I am not sure what is going to happen in the next chapter. I think that it will most likely have Phoebe in it, but I know that she will not be going home right now. If you want to you can tell me what you would like and I might put it in there. I always like suggestions. Please read and review. 


	10. My Baby

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or any of its characters.

Nine months later

Phoebe had been alone for nine months; she really needed her family but knew that it was impossible. She was in her apartment having the baby by herself. After a few hours the baby was finally born, it was a little girl, perfect in everyway. She cleaned the baby up and wrapped her in a pink blanket with the letter J on it in Pink with the triquetta on it. She named her Jamie Warren Halliwell Turner, she knew the name would be changed but at least it was something that she could give her, no matter how small it was.

She decided that she needed to contact Leo, so he could take the baby some place safe. "Leo" she said softly, wandering if he was going to appear. Suddenly she saw blue orbs and Leo was there. "Phoebe" Leo said shocked. "Leo, how are you and the family" she said. "How are we Phoebe, lets see, your sisters, Cole, daughters and nephews are devastated that you are gone. They don't know what to do, you left" Leo said about to leave when he heard a baby cry.

"Listen, hate me all you want to Leo but don't hate her" Phoebe said. "You had a baby, when" he said. "Today, her name is Jamie, she needs to go somewhere safe Leo and I know that you will help her, put her someplace safe where she will be happy. No one else must know right now, she is Cole's daughter so I did not have an affair, that is not the reason that I left but this must be between me and you, understand me," Phoebe said seriously.

"Why did you leave, can you at least tell me that, I want tell anyone else I promise" Leo said. "I don't want my girls turning out like I have, I don't want everyone to know that I am a screw up, lets leave it at that" Phoebe said. "Maybe I can help, I was your whitelighter and I will not tell anyone," Leo said. "You really want to know Leo," Phoebe said. "Yes, I do Phoebe," he said.

"Ever heard of a phoenix Leo," she said showing Leo her wrist. "I am a full witch, half phoenix and half witch like Piper and Paige are. That is what I am running from; I don't want anyone to know Leo. I found out the night before grams died. I don't want anyone to know." Phoebe said. "Where do you want me to take her" Leo said. Somewhere where she is safe, when the time comes she can meet her sisters. "Alright, I promise. You can still come back though, your daughters need a mother" Leo said. "I can't do that right now and I think that you know that.

Phoebe picked up her daughter and kissed her. She then brought the baby to Leo and said "make sure she is alright and goes to a good home." "Don't worry I will," Leo said orbing out with the baby. Phoebe collapsed on her bed and cried.

Leo went to a church and came in. He saw a nun and she said "can I help you?" "My niece needs to be taken to a safe place. The mother cannot take care of her and I do not know where else to go," he said. He put the baby in the nun's arms. "What is her name," she said. "Jamie Warren Halliwell Turner. At least see if you can keep her first name, please" he said with a look of desperation. "I will see, I'll make sure she goes to a safe place," she said. "Thank you so much," he said walking out the door.

Concluding Info: One thing that Phoebe forgot to do was to bind her powers which may prove useful in the future. She was also dropped off the same church that Paige was when she was born.


	11. Destiny

Once the baby was born Phoebe knew she had to embrace a new life.

A life that was no longer a life of a charmed one, she wasn't that witch anymore.

Everyday she felt her dark side show itself more and more.

She had to give into her destiny.

Didn't it show in all her past lives that she was the one that always turned evil. She was the one who destroyed her family.

Destiny was a funny thing, you couldn't escape it but yet you couldn't stop it no matter how hard she tried.

She wandered what would happen to her children, her beautiful smart three daughters.

It was better this way. Falling for a demon was the last part of the cycle. Now all she had to do was kill an innocent and that life would be behind her.

She looked at the marking on her wrist and figured out that she could finally be herself. She didn't have to put up a front anymore.

She was no longer Phoebe Halliwell a Charmed One but Phoebe Halliwell a Phoenix.

Today was not only her daughter's birthday but an awakening of a new life, the rise of the Phoenix.

Her mother and grandmother looked on hardly believing what they were seeing as Phoebe disappeared to start her new life.

The End


End file.
